


Dress-up gone wrong

by Crazykat04



Series: I double-dog dare you [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone is sassy, Fury is just done, Gen, He is just done, Lydia is Scary, New York Vacation, Spark Stiles, Stiles is sassy, Tony is amused, Truth or Dare, Wolfsbane beer, so is Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazykat04/pseuds/Crazykat04
Summary: Scott blames Stiles for doing the dare, Stiles blames Jackson for daring him in the first place, and Derek was just mad he had to dress up as hulk, because Director Fury's coat is way cooler. And Director Fury didn't care who did it, he just wanted to know why a bunch of teens snuck onto the Helicarrier, stole the avenger costumes and his spare eyepatch, and played dress up in his office. The avengers just found it funny.Or the one where vacationing in New York and getting drunk made the pack almost miss curfew





	Dress-up gone wrong

No matter what the pack insists, it really was Jackson's fault. Or maybe Scott's. The point is it wasn't on Stiles. After all, how was he supposed to know hacking into shield and stealing Director Fury's eyepatch was illegal? Okay, so maybe it was his fault a little bit. It all started with New York, or maybe with The Notebook. Everyone in the pack has seen that movie enough times that saying the name sends us all into a panic, or raised eyebrows in Derek's case. Which, to be fair, is pretty darn serious for him. Anyway, instead of watching a movie, because we all knew what movie it would be, we decided to play a game. In the end we all decided to play Truth or Dare, and really, that was on all of us. A few hours in and the pack was pleastly buzzed, thank you wolfsbane beer, and almost everyone was dressed up as an avenger. "Hey, guys, I just got an idea" Scott shouted. "What?" Allison responded in her I'm-a-supportive-girlfriend voice. "What if we got the real costumes" "Yeah all we have to do is hack SHIELD and find out where they are!" "Please Stiles, you can't get us into shield" "Is that a dare, Whittmore" "Yeah Stilinski let's see you try" and really it should have stopped there, but a bunch of drunk werewolves and a spark weren't exactly the best decision makers, so Lydia pulled out her computer and helped Stiles hack into the SHIELD database to find out where the spares were kept. Maybe it was SHIELD'S fault for being so easily hacked. "Got it! They have spares in the helicarrier, but one of us has to dress up as the Director." Lydia really was a goddess. "I think I can teleport us in, but I can't be sure we'll end up in the right room" "Let's do it" And with Isaacs enthusiasm, we did. They landed in a janitor's closer to the left of where they wanted to be, Stiles was just glad everything in the helicarrier was big enough for a small elephant, or you know, a pack of werewolves. Once all the outfits were out the real problem started, who got what. Scott and Boyd were fighting over Captain America, Derek and Stiles were butting heads over Director Fury's trench coat, but at least no one fought Lydia over Black Widow, even though Erica really wanted too. In the end Scott got Captain America, Derek got the hulk, or more accurately, a pair of stretchy pants and no shirt, Stiles got Fury, Jackson got Iron Man, Erica got Thor, Boyd agreed to be Loki, Allison was Hawkeye and Isaac was outvoted and became Black Widows evil twin, and it wasn't just to see in him in a wig, honestly. For a bit they were content to goof-off in the storage room, but Erica insisted it wasn't complete unless Stiles had the eyepatch. And because the pack makes good decisions, they figured they might as well get one from Fury's office, besides it was more authentic there anyway. Stiles, or Director Fury, and Hawkeye(Allison) were fighting in front of the door when it all went to shit. "Fury kick! Rage punch!" Stiles shouted while fake attacking, failing to notice the now open door of the office. "Sexy Arms won't be bested by Captain Fury!" Allison shouted in her man voice. She froze seeing Stiles pale and staring at the door, she turned and stared straight into the eyes of Hawkeyes, the real one. "Would anyone like to tell me what the hell is going on!" Shouted Fury who was, ironically, furious. Stiles gasped "An imposter." Because as the Stilinskis say, if you're going to fail, do it as sarcastically as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so all advice is welcome!


End file.
